Hug Practice One Shot
by Nivion
Summary: Kyokos distress is too much for Natsu to handle. So Kyoko needs help in order to do a scene right. Who would be better at teachig her to hug than...   Ratet T just in case


"Kyouko-chan, you can take your leave for today." "But Director-san ….! I'm sure I can, I mean Natsu can do it! Really!" "Kyouko-chan, I see no use in this. I will postpone this scene. I'll see you the next day after tomorrow. Till then, please have this reaction fixed."

Kyouko signed. She sighed a years' worth of sighs. From the LoveMe room, a cold aura was reaching out, giving every by passer a cold shiver. What had happened on the set of Box R today could not be excused. She did not act professional at all. Besides, _Natsu was a classy girl, afraid of nothing and surely would have been tou.., tou,.. touched by a man/boy_. Pew, even thinking of that made Kyouko all flustered. The scene was quite simple on top of that. Natsu would get the love interest of their newest victim Mimi to hug her and then touch his neck, press herself a little more against him than necessary and arouse him this way. In front of the victim of course. But every time she was in a hug with Yuki-san, she would just get too hot, uncomfortable and Natsu could not find a way back into her body. It was disastrous. A shame. She is a lowly kohai. Kohai! "Tsuruga-san should scold me!" she said a little too excited. With the plan to call Tsuruga-san later she left LME. Right at the time she got to her bike, her cell phone rang.

"Kyouko-chan, this is Yashiro."

"Hello Yashiro-san, what can I do for you?"

"Well Kyouko-chan, you see… I wanted to ask you, if you could go to Rens apartment tomorrow at 5. He has a short day, due to an entirely new script for the next episodes of this Soap Opera "Chrystal Town". I would want you to ensure he will have dinner, sorts out the script, as well as discussing your little problem of today…."

"Waaaahhh! YOU HEARD?" whined Kyouko as she fell to her knees

"Ah, yes. We did. It was a gossip topic we just overheard. Sorry Kyouko-chan.."

"NOOOOOO! Even Tsuruga-san knows?"

"Hai. Sorry, ne? - So, is 5 tomorrow fine with you?"

"Sure Yashiro-san. I'll be there."

With that the call ended, and a restless night began. Kyouko got too distracted on everything that she neither slept, nor concentrated on any LoveMe tasks she had the following day. Moko kicked her out at 2 of course. It was a drama to be seen. So Kyouko decided to do the shopping, and taking a stroll to get her head clear before she would go to Tsuruga-sans Apartment.

The time she arrived, she was on time of course, Yashiro was already on his way back to the office. After a quick greeting, Kyouko went straight to the kitchen to prepare Dinner.

_"Why am I so nervous? Knyaaaaaaaaaa!"_ she thought while Ren read this one page for the fifth time now. It was silent. To silent.

When Dinner was finally ready, the tension lifted and Kyouko asked about the new script, how the filming was going as well as the next assignment for the Heel siblings. As they finished cleaning Ren began...

"Ah, Mogami-san. Did you find a conclusion yet? To your thing on Box R I mean..."

"No..."pouted Kyouko as she was thinking that he just messed with her again.

"But a hug from your Niisan is ok. Right?" Ren said with Cains Puppy eyes.

"Of Course!" was Setsus reply as she threw herself onto Ren.

"See, it's easy for you, ne Setsu"

"Hai! But Nii-san, you are special!" she said. And then it struck her. She had been tricked by Tsuruga-san. As she let go, Ren went ahead to the living room.

"Mogami-san, I feel like your Sempai I should know what the scene is exactly like that gives you trouble"

As Kyouko filled him in he nodded a few times till he finally got up from the sofa.

As he stood there he said: "Try it again. I will be Yuki-san, and you'll be Natsu. But I will start, ok?" She nodded. But although he could see and feel Natsu's presence till he laid his hands on her back, at this moment of the first touch - Kyouko totally froze and got red as a tomato. _So this was no use_, Ren thought.

"Mogami-san, please relax." He said as he released her. "May I try a way around it?" Kyouko nodded shyly, her face still red, her pulse beyond measure.

"Setsu, you have been a good girl this week. So I'll reward you."

The moment Setsu/Kyouko looked up, Cain/Ren holds her in a tight hug. Setsu flung one arm around her brother while the other did not know what to do. Cain leaned his Head on her shoulder which gave her time and opportunity to get her other had to caress her brothers Neck. "Setsu, " he whispered into her ear "Would you ever do this to any other man?" „Never, Nii-san. You know that." she whispered back. His grip tightened and his left hand held the back of her head firmly so that she totally leaned against him and had no chance to look up.

"What about Kyouko?"

Kyoukos eyes widened. She got hot, cold, stone, hot again, as her legs gave in; Ren held her and maneuvered them to their knees keeping the hug intact.

"Think of someone you can entirely trust. Even if it's just for practicing. You can also think of someone youliked in the past …" The last part took Ren a lot effort, unknown to Kyouko. She was lost in her own turmoil as she circled around "_Someone you can entirely trust, - someone you liked - he would not laugh_" she thought. She closed her eyes and hugged back. Soft at first, but then she got firmer. As she strokes his neck softly with her left hand, he answered with soft strokes on her back. The moment he felt her stiffen, he murmured "Relax..." at this sound Kyouko thought abaout how the adult Corn would be. Would he have a voice like hat? He would help her for sure. She knew of no feeling of embarrassment towards Corn. He was the perfect hugging-practice partner.

She found herself stroking his back, playing with the shorter hair that fell on his neck. She nuzzled against the crouch of his shoulder as she heard the sound of a sharp breath. In the dreamy state she was in, she softly said "Corn?"

It all went to fast for her, but Tsuruga-san was now snuggling against her chest. Kneeling before her, hunched back, he held her like his life depended on it.

She softly stroke his silky hair that she loved so much. Hugging Tsuruga Ren was also not so bad she thought. ….

"Arigatou, Tsuruga-san" she surprised herself at the loving tone that came with this words.

Ren released her slowly, a bit hesitating, he seemed to unwrap himself with a lot caution. The longer it took, the more time he had to get his face back in place. At her whispering he thought she had said "Kuon". Hell broke loose in his mind and heart, so he clinged onto her. It seemed the only thing to do. Of course now, he knew, Kyouko had been thinking of her Fairy Prince Corn. But that helped him smile now as he faced her. He did not think that this sensation would linger on Kyouko, but she simply smiled back intensely as she finally let her arms and hands sink.

"Arigatou!" She said again. Still smiling with a slight blush on her face.

As he stood up he ruffled her Hair, and said. "Maybe we should get you home. I will drive you there." With this he went ahead, hiding his blush.

"Ah! Of course. Thanks Tsuruga-san!" Kyouko cheered as she hurriedly packed her thinks and got into the hall.

Needless to say, both could not sleep at first, but had comforting dreams nonetheless.

Kyouko could not decide if she would give Yuki-san the role of Corn or Tsuruga-san in her head during the shoot. Cain won in the end, because so, Setsu could help Natsu to repress a furiously blushing Kyouko.

***End***

Since I cannot sleep tonight. I thought I'll give this Fluff a go. Please review. And I defenetely need a Beta Reader. (^o^)


End file.
